


I came for so much more

by Goldpeaches



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Torture, hurt/some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Goblin uses different torture techniques on the dwarves. One of his torture devices is called the "Manrammer" and sadly the name isn't the worst thing about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came for so much more

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker, so please excuse some awkwardness!
> 
> Written for this prompt at the hobbit kink meme, (slightly butchered the prompt, though...)  
> Either Fili or Kili is taken, restrained and forced to take in a dildo. The dildo, whether like the dildo on a saddle idea or more similar to a fucking machine, is attached to a fixed point, and Fili or Kili have just enough give in their restraints to move away from it until its almost out of him, but it's painful and the position they are left in is awkward and straining.
> 
> Also, what they doesn't know at first is that this dildo is, for lack of a less cheesy term, magic, in that when stimulated by movement, it creates it's own lubrication, and can simulate cumming (though usually with more 'cum' than a real person produces). And this liquid is an incredibly powerful aphrodisiac.
> 
> Eventually they cannot resist fucking themselves back on it, and the drug forces them hard again much too soon after orgasm, so multiple orgasms are had. Would love to see desperation, the dwarf in question crying or yelling themselves hoarse, and eventually their body getting so exhausted that it's trembling, and their limbs probably would've given out on them if they hadn't been secured into position.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=10027029#t10027029

The goblins are done with the Bonebreaker and, oh, how they broke poor Ori. His screams and the sound of his limbs being snapped had been sickening to the strongest among their company and yet Ori had not said a word. His brothers take him off the Bonebreaker and carry him into the center of their little circle, as soon as the Goblin King gives his permission.

Next, the King wants to give the Mangler a try, but the Mangler is broken. Apparently the last unlucky bastard to walk into Goblintown is still stuck in the device and has not rotten enough to be removed, yet. Needless to say, the Goblin King is not amused.

“It looks like your silence can’t be broken by force,” he muses. “Maybe some kindness will work better on you lot then?” He turns to the ranks of goblins. “Bring me the Manrammer.”

The goblins shriek deafeningly in response until the King silences them with wave of his hand. 

“The pale orc only wants your head.” The King tilts Thorin’s head up with the bottom end of his scepter. “He does not care about the rest of you dirty, little dwarves. I could say that you are all free to go, but that would be too easy, don’t you think?” 

The King is pauses, while the Manrammer arrives and is placed between the group of dwarves and the King’s throne.

“One of you dwarves will get on the Manrammer.” The goblins cheer again. “For every orgasm that greedy, little cockslut achieves, one of you may go. And you, Thorin, you get to watch one of your men turn into a filthy whore. You better choose wisely now, dwarves.”

The dwarves huddle together to discuss. They decide that if they do not present a volunteer, the King would pick one of them, which would not do them any favours. Somehow they all end up looking at Fíli and Kíli and even though Thorin protests, he has to agree with the decision from a rational point of view. A young, healthy dwarf is their best bet.

“May we have a closer look?” Fíli asks, keeping his head respectfully low. The Goblin King steps aside, allowing the boys to approach the Manhammer. It isn’t much of a mystery how the thing is going to work. There is a board to lie down on and leather straps and cuffs to hold arms and legs in place, but the most obvious feature is a large dildo. It is mounted on a long but sturdy branch that keeps it hovering in the air. Kíli moves closer to inspect it. It’s really rather large, with a thick head and a smooth shaft. Under different circumstances, he would have admired the craftsmanship, but not today. The entire thing glistens with sweet smelling oil. Kíli touches it and it is very slippery indeed and leaves his skin tingling slightly.

 

“I think I can do it,” Fíli says finally, wrapping his hand around the dildo to measure the width. 

“Don’t be daft,” Kíli replies. “I know that you don’t enjoy getting fucked as much as I do.”

“No one enjoys getting fucked as much as you do.” The joke falls flat given the situation, so Fíli clasps his hand around the back of Kíli’s neck and pulls him close, the Manhammer still between him. “I know that you are without a doubt the dwarf for the job, but are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

Kíli rests his forehead against Fíli’s for a moment, breathing in his brother’s scent over the filthy stink of goblin.

“It won’t be so bad, right? Not like Ori?”

In place of a response, Fíli’s hand just digs into the hair at the back of Kíli’s head tightly. They hear the Goblin King huff impatiently.

“It won’t be so bad,” he says finally. “It actually sounds kind of nice, as far as torture goes.”

“Yeah,” Kíli answers with a brave smirk on his face. Fíli runs his hands through his brother’s hair one last time, then leaves. Kíli thinks he can see Thorin’s face fall when Fíli turns around and his uncle realizes that it is his younger nephew having to go through this special torment. He catches himself quickly, though, and gives Kíli a reassuring nod.

A few goblins creep close, they grab Kíli and tear away his clothes.

“Don’t! I can do it!” Kíli tries to shake them off, tries to save whatever he can of his clothes and his dignity, but the goblins are superior in number and highly motivated. As soon as he is undressed, they grab him and throw him onto the Manrammer. Kíli wants to remind them that he volunteered and there is no need to pull him in all directions, but he figures that it would just be a waste of breath. 

He wraps his hands around the wooden pole behind his head and reluctantly allows his arms and legs to be bound. They place cuffs around his calves and pull his legs up, so that they are bent at the knees. It makes him feel like a bug flipped on its back.

One of the goblins, who looks slightly grotesque, with half is his face missing, stays while the others scurry away. He has a bottle and drips the content generously on Kíli’s lower body, without even bothering to aim very well. It is the same oil that covers the dildo, Kíli realizes, as he feels the skin between his legs tingling and his cock giving an embarrassing twitch. The sensation gets even worse – or better, kind of – when the goblin unceremoniously sticks one of his spindly fingers into Kíli’s hole, getting the oil inside his body. When he pulls the finger out he licks it.

“Really?” Kíli growls. “Was that fucking necessary?” He wants to kick the goblin in his stupid half-face very badly, simply for being an obnoxious little bastard, but his bound leg won’t go that far. The goblin snickers and moves to get the dildo in place. Even though Kíli knows what comes next and tries to prepare himself, the goblin is far from gentle, when he nudges the tip of the wooden object into his body. He can’t hold back a long high-pitched hum, as the goblin keeps pushing, until finally the head slides in. Kíli clenches his teeth, breathes through them as he simply lays there, willing the pain to fade. The goblin keeps poking, while he fixes the dildo in place so that it is stationary, and it doesn’t help. It also doesn’t help Kíli, to realize that he has to fuck himself on the thing, that there will be no one to move it in and out and worst of all that he can’t even touch himself. At least his dick is hard already, something Kíli had not expected, because none of this has been particularly arousing so far.

The pain subsides to a dull ache, as his body adjusts to the foreign object, and when Kíli tries to move just a little bit it isn’t as bad as expected. Embarrassing to do it in front of an army of goblins, his company, his friends and family, yes, but he tells himself that it is a noble thing he does. A sacrifice worthy of being an heir of Erebor.

The Gobling King has wandered over to the group of dwarves in the meantime. He pulls Óin from the group.

“This one will be the first to be set free, should you ever manage to get started.”

Kíli looks at brave, old Óin, standing next to the Goblin King, clutching his broken ear trumpet. Kíli gives him a wink, but can’t stand to look at him longer. It is too shameful. Instead he takes one more deep breath, braces his hands on the pole behind his head and starts to move. It is awkward and clumsy at first and it takes him a few tries to get into a rhythm, but once he does, it feels quite nice. He lets his eyelids flutter shut and tries to remember the last really good sex he’s had. It had been in Bree, before he and Fíli had reached The Shire, behind a pub with a tall man, a redhead, who had never seen a dwarf before. He had been kind of simple but he had made Kíli feel very special. While fucking the hell out of him, he had whispered into Kíli’s ear, how gorgeous he was, how tight and hot he was around the man’s cock. 

Kíli sighs at the memory and wishes he could touch his cock just for a few quick strokes, because at this point that would be enough. But he can’t. His fingers dig into the pole and his cock bounces uselessly against his belly.

He angles his hips, adjusting his position slightly and, yes!, now he’s getting somewhere. One more, two more, three more thrusts and he comes all over himself with a strangled growl.

The dwarves make encouraging comments, “good lad” and “well done” and “you can do it again” and now Kíli sees the problem. He doesn’t want to do it again. He is done, there is no “again”. He lies still for a moment to catch his breath. The half-faced goblin is there again, applying more oil, the tingling of the liquid goes straight to his cock apparently, because in spite of everything, it goes up again, quietly asking for some attention.

The Goblin King choses Balin this time. Kíli reasons that he can go again for the man who taught him reading, writing and counting. So he starts to move up and down once more, slower this time, but once his body has recovered a little, he picks up the pace. The second orgasm feels like an afterthought of the first. He has difficulties reading the signs his body gives him, so he didn’t expect it to come as hard and as quick, as it does. His toes curl up, his fingers dig into the pole and he clenches his teeth and it’s over, leaving him gasping for air.

He waits for the Goblin King to choose another dwarf - Bifur - while the half-faced goblin prepares him again with more oil. The slick liquid drips down between his legs and the tingling is now more of a stinging sensation. The dildo hurts a bit as well, being so hard and foreign in his body, stretching him uncomfortably wide, but he focusses on the nice part. How it brushes against the right spot inside him, whenever he pushes down deeply enough. 

He finds it more difficult to close his eyes now, has to screw them shut tightly to go back to the redhead in Bree. After the man had finished fucking him he had knelt down in front of Kíli and with a wicked smile on his face, he had licked the underside Kíli’s dick from the base to the tip and then he had taken it into his mouth all the way. 

When the conversation comes up, Kíli likes to pretend that he had lots of experience, but the fact was that it had been his first blowjob and he will never forget the feeling of a soft tongue swirling over the head of his cock, a warm mouth to thrust into and the occasional sharp edge of a tooth. He will never forget how hard he came that night. Hard enough to see stars in front of his eyes.

It more demanding to reach the edge this time, he has to work for it, pushing down hard, but eventually it feels like waves are crashing through his body, each one more intense than the previous one until his balls tighten and the longest orgasm of his life is done. He didn’t realize that he screamed the entire time, until he stops and hears the silence that follows. 

He can’t enjoy the aftermath of the magical third orgasm, because he really needs to get that dildo out. Right now or it will drive him insane. He scrambles and tries to pull away from the device, but there simply isn’t enough room to move. The tip stays inside his body, agonizingly large and uncomfortable regardless of how much he curls in on himself. He stays in the tight position, even when the half-faced goblin is back with his oil that makes him hard almost instantly. He stays until his arms fail to hold him at the awkward angle any longer. He lets himself sink back onto the dildo slowly, with a long whine in the back of his throat. 

“Are you all right, Kíli?” Thorin’s voice cuts through his agony and he gives a sharp nod.

“Hurts,” he breathes. “But I can… go on.”

“You are doing great.” That’s Fíli and because Kíli needs to be brave for him, he turns his head and smiles. He notices that the King has picked Bombur next. Kíli knows that he has about a million children and he cannot let them grow up without a father just because of his weak body and mind.

He is shivering now, the cave is cool but his body is covered in sweat and the only thing he can do is to keep moving, keep fucking himself. He screams with every thrust, but there is no pleasure in the sound, only pain and soon the screams turn into sobs. He can’t stop it, every push feels like a stab inside his body. He can’t stop the first tear rolling down the side of his face, disappearing into his hair, nor can he do anything to stem the flood of tears that follows. His voice is hoarse when he finally comes for the fourth time, his body twisting painfully to find a way out of the bounds.

“Stop, please, stop,” he whispers and actually feels the ground shaking as the Goblin King approaches.

“Are you saying you’re done? Because the next one would have been good for two of your dirty little friends, filthy cockslut.”

Kíli whimpers as he forces himself to open his eyes again. Through the tears he can see that Bombur is cradling the still unconscious Ori in his arms and he also sees Bofur who has joined the group of dwarves who he managed to free.

“No,” Kíli’s voice is hardly more than a whisper. “I… can keep… going.”

The Goblin King laughs cruelly.

“You, with the stupid hat. Get over here. Give the boy some encouragement. He’s doing it for you after all.”

Bofur is at Kíli’s side almost instantly, kneeling on the ground to look at him with those big, brown, caring eyes.

“You know you don’t have to continue. You can stop if you want to, we can fight those goblins and get out of here, no problem.”

Kíli wants to believe Bofur so badly, but he knows that it’s a lie.

“I have to. For Ori.” He allows Bofur to wipe tears and sweat from his face. “He deserves it.”

“You are a good lad,” Bofur says. “Do you want me to give you a hand?” 

Incredibly, thanks to more oil, Kíli’s dick is hard again, so he nods. Bofur reaches down, but his touch is too much for Kíli’s burned-out body. He sobs and twists away from the hand.

“No, no, no. please. Please don’t. Please don’t touch me,” he begs. “Please, please, please don’t.” He repeats those words in constant stream of babbling, even when Bofur moved around to kneel at his head.

“Easy,” he whispers into Kíli’s hair and takes his hands into his own. Kíli’s fingers are bleeding, the fingernails are mostly ripped off from digging them into the pole and his wrists are cut open from the leather bounds biting into them. “We’ll do it together, nice and easy.” He presses his cheek against Kíli’s head and continues to whisper beautiful things into his ear. He rubs gentle circles into the palms of the younger dwarf’s trembling hands and gradually gives him instructions how to move his hips, when to twist them to the left or the right. Kíli grows much calmer, almost falling into a trance. He is still crying, but he isn’t screaming anymore and when he finally reaches his fifth climax his hands tighten around Bofur’s painfully but apart from that he hardly seems to notice it anymore, just lets his broken body do all the work.

And then Fíli is there.

“Khâzash,” he whispers. Brother.

“Did he pick you?” Kíli asks, hardly getting the words out.

“He did,” Fíli replies, “but I am not leaving you.”

Every instinct of self-preservation lost, Kíli awkwardly jerks his hips again. For his brother he would die.

“Stop!” Fíli places his large hand on Kíli’s sticky stomach to keep him still. “I won’t let you do this to yourself.”

“Then you do it,” Kíli nods sincerely and takes a deep breath to get everything he wants to say out. “Take that damn thing… and fuck me. Please. I need to know that you are safe.”

He knows that he won’t make it out of Goblin Town alive. Even if he got out of the Manrammer, there was no way he could sit up, let alone walk or fight.

“I will carry you out of here if I have to,” Fíli says as if he read Kíli’s thoughts. “I will do it, I will fuck you, if that is your request, but I will not leave you behind.” He moves to the other end of the Manrammer and seeks permission from the Goblin King to take it. The King is in an exceptionally good mood, thanks to Kíli’s performance so he allows it.

Kíli tries not to let out even a single moan that could discourage his brother from pushing the dildo into his body again and again, because he needs him to be free.


End file.
